THE DAY
by kajedetroll
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun seorang gadis awam tentang cinta. Ia bertemu cinta pertamanya di Perguruan Tinggi dan memimpikan sang cinta pertama menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Namun, jalan hidup seseorang tidak selamanya mulus, bukan?


**THE DAY**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch (GS)**

 **BGM: First Love - EXO The Day - K.Will x Baekhyun**

Dulu, Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai bahkan mencintai orang lain di masa depan. Ia hanya berfokus pada apa yang menjadi prioritasnya. Orang tuanya. Kelurganya. Sahabatnya. Dan juga dirinya sendiri, tentu saja. Di saat orang lain seusianya akan sibuk bersama ponselnya untuk berhubungan dengan kekasih mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah pusing akan hal itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana prestasinya tidak turun dan bagaimana membahagiakan orang tuanya. Terlebih sebagai seorang anak tunggal di kelurganya yang berada jauh di Gyeonggi-do.

Baginya cinta hanya akan menghilangkan fokusnya akan prioritas yang telah ia susun. Ia tidak peduli bahwa di usianya yang kini hampir memasuki angka 20 tahun ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan berlebihan pada seseorang selain rasa kagum belaka. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya malas meladeni jika ada yang sekedar meledeknya dengan benerapa lelaki saat dia masih bersekolah. Kini ia telah berada di tingkat perguruan tinggi, tepatnya mahasiswi semester 5 di jurusan Accounting di Seoul National University. Di SNU inilah kisahnya dimulai meninggalkan seberapa malasnya ia nerpikir untuk jatih cinta.

Dia, Park Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi dan tampan juga cerdas yang berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Perlu informasi, bahwa Baekhyun menyukai lelaki yang cerdas. Alasannya? Agar ia bisa belajar bersama dibanding harus kencan di luar seperti pasangan lainnya. Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar akan kedekatan mereka. Mereka lebih sering terlibat dalam chat-chat tidak berujung daripada bertegur sapa langsung di lingkungan kampus. Seperti saat ini, ia dan Chanyeol sedang asyik ber-chat ria padahal mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam kelas.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun lewat aplikasi chat yang sering mereka gunakan akhir-akhir ini. Setelah membaca pesan sapaan itu, Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengam ponselnya dan juga earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga lebarnya itu.

"Iya, Chan?" Baekhyun mengetikkan balasan kemudian mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol. Ia sempat melihat senyum tipis di bibir lelaki itu ketika membaca pesan darinya. Hati Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghangat melihat senyum manis Chanyeol. Jujur saja, dulu ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Chanyeol dan ternyata ia sangat menawan membuat Baekhyun sepertinya mulai jatuh hati.

Seperti demikian lah yang mereka lakukan tiap harinya hingga 3 bulan berikutnya kenyamanan itu terus mensugesti diri Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol untuk dirinya. Dia awam tentang perasaan seperti apa ini, namun rasanya perutnya seperti tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu cinta ketika Chanyeol melontarkan candaan dibumbui rayuan padanya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Dering ponselnya mengagetkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang memgerjakan tugas dari kampusnya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang mengirim pesan itu. "Hei Baek. Apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan besok." Oke, mari kita lihat bagaimana senyuman manis Baekhyun langsung merekah ditambah rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Oh tidak, kenapa di sini tiba-tiba menjadi panas? Apa AC di kamarnya rusak tiba-tiba? Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun rasanya ingin melompat di atas kasurnya lengkap dengar teriakan melengking. Okey ini sedikit lebay sepertinya.

"Hmmm, boleh. Kita akan jalan kemana?" Masih dengan senyum malu-malunya, Baekhyun mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk ajakan Chanyeol, sang pujaan hati.

"Kita nonton saja ya? Ada film yang baru rilis"

"Tentu. Ayo kita pergi besok" Ugh Baekhyun rasanya tidak ingin tidur menantikan hari esok.

Sabtu sore Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan setelan sederhananya. Kemeja garis-garis perpaduan abu-abu dan putih, celana jeans berwarna navy juga sneaker berwarna putih. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang ia kuncir kuda dengan poni menjuntai menutup dahi cantiknya juga wajahnya yang manis dengan sapuan cream dan bedak. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu flatnya untuk menjemputnya.

"kenapa aku gugup sekali ya Tuhan. Oh tidak, jantungku" gumam Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya juga menautkan kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan tiba sebentar lagi mengingat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, jam di mana mereka sudah membuat janji.

Tak sampai lima menit, deru mesin mobil dibarengi bunyi klakson mobil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya karena terlalu lama menunggu. Itu mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan seperti gerakan slow motion ala drama romantis yang sering ditonton Baekhyun, ia sempat terpaku betapa tampannya Chanyeol dengan setelan casual itu. Oh tidak, bernafas Byun.

"Hei, Baek," suara husky itu memenyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"H-Hei, Chan," Baekhyun merutuki kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat" Entah karena apa, tangan Chanyeol menarik kemudian menyatukan tangannya dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu pas ketika tangannya bertautan dengsn tangan Chanyeol. Hangat dan ia merasa terlindungi. Apa ia salah jika ia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki tinggi itu?

Setelah menonton film, mereka sempat menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran dalam pusat perbelanjaan di mana bioskop tadi berada. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah taman yang lumayan ramai. Entah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobilnya di sekitaran taman ini dan menariknya duduk di kursi ini. Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka saling berdiam diri tanpa ada niat untuk mengakhiri keterdiaman ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya di atas pahanya karena jujur saja, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat semenjak Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya di depan flat tadi. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, jadi ia kemudian membuka suara,

"Chan? Kita kesini untuk apa?" Baekhyun sempat melihat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Apakah Chanyeol dari tadi melamun?

"Hum. Aku... Aku... " Chanyeol menjawab dengan terbata. Sial! Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang ikut bergetar. Sepertinya Baekhyun begitu menanti kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. "Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia ingin tahu. Oh Tidak, Chanyeol dibuat gemas karena tingkahnya. "Mengatakan apa? Katakan saja, Chan." suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak kuasa menahan kegugupannya. Kendalikan dirimu, Park! Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya.

"Baek, aku menyayangimu. Aku nyaman bersamamu," Chanyeol berusaha agar suaranya tidak ikut bergetar karena sumpah ia sangat gugup. "Aku tidak menuntut jawabanmu saat ini, Baek. Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku."

"Kalau aku ingin menjawabnya sekarang memangnya kenapa?"

"Hum, tidak. Jangan jawab kalau kau terpaksa."

"Aku tidak terpaksa Chan. Aku juga menyayangimu, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu" tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun mengerat. Chanyeol berusaha menahan euforia dalam dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun saat ini juga. Tahan dirimu Chan!

"Jadi? Kita saat ini sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, Chan" Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia bahagia bisa memiliki Baekhyun yang manis dan cerdas.

Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebahagia ini memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia sibuk memandangi ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Chanyeol sebagai gambar homescreen. Dia tidak menyangka mereka sudah berjalan selama ini. Ya, mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama 1 tahun. Banyak hal yang telah dilewati Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol di dalamnya. Ia bahagia tentu saja. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang pengertian walaupun terkadang cuek. Tapi pernahkah kau mendengar orang mengatakan bahwa orang cuek akan menyayangi orang spesialnya dengan sangat? Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengakui kalimat itu.

Salahkah jika ia saat ini berharap Chanyeol akan menjadi pelabuhan akhir cintanya? Walaupun saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Di khayalan masa depannya, ia bermimpi Chanyeol akan menjadi suami yang romantis dan ayah yang hebat untuk anak-anak mereka nanti. Oh, Baekhyun tidak sanggup meneruskannya.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya terlalu fokus pada kebahagiaannya ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol tanpa mempertimbangkan risiko ketika mungkin Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak siap jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Ia seperti sudah terikat dengan lelaki itu. Terlepas dari apa saja yang telah mereka lalui bersama: belajar bersama, makan siang di kantin bersama, membicarakan perkembangan kpop bersama, hingga pergi kencan sekali-kali, Baekhyun berharap dia bisa lulus bersama Chanyeol, merayakan wisuda mereka bersama keluarga, juga mungkin kerja di tempat yang sama.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel digenggaman tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Namun seketika itu juga senyum itu hilang setelah ia mulai membaca isi pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita harus berhenti sampai di sini saja. Aku tau kita saat ini sedang baik-baik saja, aku bahkan masih sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, kau tau, saat ini kita perlu mengurus studi kita masing-masing. Setelah kita lulus, orang tuaku menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika. Orang tuaku saat ini melarangku untuk menjalin kasih dengan siapapun dan aku menghargai mereka. Aku harap kau mengerti dengan keputusanku ini. Kau hanya perlu tau kita masih teman dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jika nanti Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersatu, tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan. Jangan khawatir tentang aku akan berpaling ke perempuan lain. Kau baik-baik ya. Aku tetap selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu tega? Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Apa dia bilang? Mencintai? Itu hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam. Memberi harapan untuk masa depan yang bahkan Baekhyun sudah tidak yakin. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk meredam tangisnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia harap ini hanya mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Tapi, sayang sekali ini bukan mimpi tapi inilah kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapi jika berani jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun terbangun keesokan harinya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Wajah yang kusam, mata sembap dan berkantong. Mungkin keadaannya saat ini bisa menggambarkan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang porak poranda. Ia tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol semalam. Ia hanya tidak sanggup untuk mengetik balasan. Hatinya terlanjur sakit. Rasanya seperti sesuatu menjepit dadanya. Sesak.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setidaknya ia harus mandi agar terlihat lebih hidup dari pada harus meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Ia harus ke kampus hari ini. Ia ingat hari ini ia telah berencana untuk datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tambahan tugas akhirnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa berkonsentrasi atau tidak, seetidaknya ia harus mencoba.

Bunyi lembaran buku dan bunyi tombol keyboard laptop mengisi suasana sepi di perpustakaan. Baekhyun sedang fokus merevisi proposal penelitiannya. Lebih tepatnya memaksa dirinya untuk fokus. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia sibuk menyeka air matanya yang seenaknya keluar bahkan saat ini saat ia berada di perpustakaan. Hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu mengingat sejak tadi ponselnya terus bergetar karena panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol. Menurutnya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas karena keputusan Chanyeol sudah bulat dan Baekhyun tidak bisa merubaj apapun. Jadi buat apa ia harus menemui 'mantan kekasih'nya itu? Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin untuk bisa berdiri tegak jika berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Entahlah, dia menangis saat ini karena memutar kembali kenangannya bersama Chanyeol saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan.

Jenuh berada di perpustakaan, Baekhyun memilih mengemasi barang-barangnya dan melangkah menuju kafetaria kampus. Namun, baru selangkah ia keluar dari pintu perpustakaan, seseorang mencekal tangannya dan menariknya menuju taman belakang kampus.

"Ada apalagi, Chan? Semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghargai keputusanmu. Aku lelah, Chan." Posisi mereka saat ini berada di kursi panjang yang ada di taman dan duduk saling berhadapan. Baekhyun sejak tadi sibuk meremas jemarinya dan sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Baek, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf harus mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Hanya saja posisi kita saat ini salah, Baek."

"Hentikan kata maafmu itu dan please, jangan ucapkan kata cinta itu lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatku sulit melupakanmu. Kita sudah selesai, Chan. Lalu apa lagi kau ingin menemuiku? Aku hanya ingin kita saling menjauh saat ini. Aku mohon." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya juga suara isak tangisnya yang sangat menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. "Apa masih ada yang perlu kau sampaikan? Aku masih ada urusan. Permisi" Baekhyun baru akan melangkah pergi sebelum Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat lelaki itu.

"Baek, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku harap kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Raih impianmu dan jadilah perempuan yang hebat di masa depan. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak membual, jika Tuhan mengizinkan aku akan mencarimu di manapun kau berada. Percaya padaku ya?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun juga sesekali mengelus punggung sempit gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, ia mencintaimu perempuan di pelukannya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan jadi wanita yang hebat di masa depan dan aku harap kau juga akan jadi pria yang sukses." Baekhyun memasang senyum manisnya untuk terakhir kali di hadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Setelah ini, ia harus menata kembali hatinya yang hanya tinggal puing-puing tak berguna. Apakah ia bisa menjalani harinya tanpa Chanyeol hingga waktu itu tiba? Apakah ia akan kembali pada Chanyeol di masa depan? Apa ketika ia menjalani harinya kemudian ia teringat kenangan manisnya ia tidak akan menangis?

 _I'm missing you again_

 _I'm thinking of you especially more today_

 _The warm wind remembers you back then_

 _You and us back then_

 _We hesitated for a while and regretted_

 _In case we would both get hurt_

 _Because you would cry for a long time_

 _Because I would cry while waiting for you_

 _In the scattering time_

 _No matter how much I long for you_

 _I can't hear your memories_

 _I walked for a while_

 _Then I stopped and when I look back_

 _It felt like you would be standing there just like that day_

 _I feel the tears coming_

 _My heart can't forget you again and I'm waiting for a while_

 _In the passing wind_

 _On_ _the street we used to walk together_

 _In the song that I hear_

 _You are there, calling out to me, just like that day_

 _No matter how hard I try to forget you_

 _No matter how much I long for you_

 _You, back then_

 _I remember you_

 _I remember_

 _END_


End file.
